Yugioh Zexal : Fusion Invasion New Cards
by titan v god
Summary: This a list of all the new cards introduced in my fanfiction Yugioh Zexal: Fusion Invasion. Enjoy
1. Chapters 1-5

Rank-up magic shining force

Spell

Effect: One per turn you can target one number monster you control, Increase your opponents life points by your current life points and then special summon 1 number S monster from the extra deck using that monster as XYZ material(Xyz material attached to that card are also attached to that monster summoned). You can banish this card and one number 39: utopia in your graveyard. Special summon up to 5 level/rank 5 or below monsters from your graveyard but there attack points become zero and their effects are negated, at the end of the turn that this effect was activated destroy all monsters summoned by this effect. You can only activate each effect of rank up magic shining force once per turn.

Pain for gain

Spell

Effect: Pay 1000 life points draw one card

Xyz Revival

Spell(quick play)

Effect: Special summon one number monster from graveyard ignoring it's summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your graveyard target one number monster you control. Gain life points equal to half of its total attack and defence points.

Fusion fortress

Trap

Effect: If you fusion summon a monster. You take no effect damage until the end of your opponent's next turn

Waves of chaos

Spell

Effect: If a water monster was destroyed by battle during your opponents turn. Destroy the monster that destroyed it and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters attack points. If there are multiple opponents inflict any leftover damage to them

Antitopian front line

Trap

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack(if this card was destroyed this turn) you can negate one attack from your opponent this turn and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters attack points. You can banish this card from your graveyard, special summon two level 4 or below Antitopian monsters from your deck in defence position. For the rest of the turn, those monsters cannot declare an attack.

Antitopian Swordsmen

Monster

Attack: 1800

Defense : 0

Effect: Once per turn you can discard one card from your hand and then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of antitopian swordsmen once per turn

Number c98 : Antitopian

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2500

Effect: Once per turn you can detach one Xyz Material from this card special summon one number monster from your extra deck and if you do special summon one number 98: antitopian from your graveyard. You can Tribute 2 other number monsters you control this card gains attack points equal to half their total attack points until the end of this turn. When this card is destroyed special summon any monsters that were tributed by this effect.

Overlay lockout

Spell

Effect : Target one XYZ monster your opponent controls. It cannot activate its effects this turn.

Utopia Storm

Spell

Effect : If you control Number s39: utopia the lightning you can special summon up to two level 4 or lower monsters from your deck. Then lose life points equal to the number of monsters summoned x1500

Overlay Summon

Spell

Effect: target one Xyz monster you control that has Xyz material. Special summon one of its Xyz material.

Traptrix sanctuary

Continous Spell

Effect: Once per turn look at the top card of your deck if it is a Traptrix monster special summon it, If not send it to the graveyard

Traptrix pollen poison

Spell

Effect: Target one Traptrix monster you control. Until the end of your opponent turn, it gains attack equal to its original defence points. You can only use one traptrix pollen poison per turn

Gem-Salvation

Quickplay Spell

Effect

Fusion summons one gem-knight fusion monster by banishing gem-knight fusion monsters in your graveyard as fusion material. That monster can attack twice this turn and is unaffected by your opponents trap card effects. When its summoned both players take damage equal to that monsters attack points. At the end of the turn that this card was activated. Destroy the monster that was summoned by the effect of this card.

Traptrix floral virus

Banish all traptrix monsters on your field and in your graveyard. Then both players take damage equal to the levels of those monsters x 300,

Performapal Casting Call

Spell

Effect

Shuffle one performapal monster from your graveyard into the deck, then draw cards equal to that monster's attack X 300

Peformapal Stage Prop

Trap

Effect: If a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Speical Summon this card as a monster with attack,Defense and level equal to that monsters.


	2. Chaptesr 6-9

Gagaga Circle

Spell

Discard one card, special summon one Gagaga monster from your deck. You can only activate one Gagaga Circle per turn

GaGaGa Emergency Time Travel

Spell

Target two Gagaga monsters in your graveyard special summon them but if they are still on the field during the end phase take damage equal to the combined total of their attack points. You can only use this effect of Gagaga Emergency Time Travel per turn. You can banish this card from your graveyard target on number monster you control. Draw cards equal to it's rank. You can only use this effect of Gagaga Emergency Time Travel one per duel

Overlay Charge

Trap

Target on xyz monster you control attach this card to it as xyz material

Performance Hold Up

Continous Spell

Your opponent cannot attack if they have less than 3 monsters

Overlay Machine

Spell

Target one machine type xyz monster you control. Attach two machine type monsters from your deck to it as xyz material

Galaxy Nebula

Spell

Banish one light monster from your graveyard then target one Photon or Galaxy monster you control. That monster gains attack points equal to the banished monsters until the end of the turn

Photon Gift

Spell

Tribute 2 photon or galaxy monsters you control then target one galaxy-eyes monster you control. That monster gains two extra attacks during each battle phase this turn

Utopian Mirror Match

Equip Spell

Equip with one xyz monster you control. If that monster battles an xyz monster your opponent controls that monster is destroyed and neither player takes battle damage

Utopian Lost Magic

Detach one xyz material from any xyz monster you control then apply the effect of one spell card in your graveyard. You can only use utopian lost magic once per turn

Hidden Trap Hole

Trap

When your opponent declares an attack with a monster with 1800 or more attack points. Destroy that monster and if you do banish it.

Moonlight blood dragon

Synchro Monster

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1600

Level: 7

Attribute: Dark

Type: Dragon

If your opponent summons a monster that is level 7 or lower; destroy that monster and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters original attack points. If this card is attacked by a monster whose level/rank is lower than this cards. Negate that attack and put one blood counter on that monster. Monsters with blood counters lose 1000 attack points and cannot attack or change their battle positions. I a monster with a blood counter on it has 0 attack points. Destroy it. You can banish blood or moonlight monsters from your graveyard this card gains one additional attack for each card banished by this effect.

Moonlight Sacrifice

Spell

Draw one card and then reveal it then apply the appropriate effect; Monster: Target one monster your opponent controls. Place blood counters on it equal to the level of the monster drawn. Spell or Trap: Take 1000 points of damage. You can only activate the effect of moonlight sacrifice once per turn

Blood angler

Effect Monster

Attack : 0

Defense: 1000

Level: 2

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fish

You can Tribute this card to target one blood or moonlight monster you control. That monster has it's original attack points doubled until the end of this turn

Level Program

Spell

The original level of any monster summoned to your side of the field is doubled

Utopian Resource Generator

Spell

Return one xyz monster from your graveyard to your extra deck. Draw cards equal to its rank you cannot summon monsters for the rest of the turn after this effect is activated. You can banish this card and two other monsters from your graveyard. Draw two cards. You can only use one effect of utopian resource generator once per turn and only once that turn.

Blood Reaper

Tuner Monster

Attack: 800

Defense: 200

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior

If your control no monsters you can special summon this card from your hand. One per turn you can target one blood synchro monster in your graveyard but make its attacks points 0 and it has its effects negated.

Crescent Moonlight Blood Dragon

Synchro Monster

Attack: 3000

Defense: 3000

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Dragon

When this card is synchro summoned inflict damage to your opponent for each card in their graveyard x1000. This card gains 1000 Attack points x the number of banished cards. If this card is attacked by a monster with a lower level/rank than this cards you can negate that attack and destroy that monster and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster original attack then put one blood counter one every monster your opponent controls. Your opponents monster with blood counters lose 2000 attack points and if their attack points are reduced to 0 destroy them and inflict damage equal to that monsters original attack points. You can discard one card, Special summon one blood Drop token (Level one Dark/Aqua. 0 Atk/ 0 def) to your opponent's side of the field in attack position. You pay 1000 life points. Special summon one blood synchro monster from your graveyard then take damage equal to that monsters original attack points. You can only use this effect of Crescent Moonlight Blood Dragon Once per turn.

Number Alliance

Trap

Choose 3 "number" xyz monster from your extra deck. Your opponent then picks one of them and its attack points are added to one number monster you control Then send them to the graveyard. You can Banish this card from your graveyard, Target one number monster you control. It gains 2000 attack points until the end of the turn.

Number rejuvenation

Spell

Tribute one number monster you control gains life points equal to its original attack points

Moonlight Ritual

Trap

Pay 2000 Life points; Special summon one moonlight or blood monster from your graveyard but make its attack points 0 and it has its effect's negated


End file.
